


The En family bakes a cake

by strawberry_cider



Series: PinotPurple fics [11]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Baking, Dessert & Sweets, Ebisu being Ebisu, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Ebisu watches cooking videos and wants to bake a cake herself.
Series: PinotPurple fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040973
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	The En family bakes a cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an anime-only, sorry if it might be ooc. I just... love those guys so much.

Fujita noticed that when Ebisu was watching cooking shows, she was no longer restless and erratic. She would sit down, on her best behaviour, and watch it as though she was a little kid watching their favourite cartoon. He got her to sit still at lunch and dinner by having her watch such videos while eating. He wondered if she was playing pretend that she was eating what she was watching be expertly crafted with manicured hands and soothing music in the background, and not mushrooms again. It became habit that Fujita hands her videos and he'd watch together with her, because otherwise that would be all she would do. He'd give her a few of them, then they'd go back to work. She'd watch desserts be made right after eating and claim to be hungry again. Shin or Noi or Mr. En would walk in on her watching people eat pretty, aesthetic-looking food. Her favourite was one with a woman eating candied strawberries, candied honeycombs, salmon noodles and normal noodles. Fujita didn't even know there were so many different ways of cooking one thing.

One day, Ebisu discovered a channel that made very cute and vintage cakes, where all the piping and decorating was done by hand. It was the most mesmerising thing to watch and Fujita found himself feel relaxed too, just sitting back and watching someone carefully and gently make flowers, ribbons and braids out of colourful cream. She was watching a Valentines Day cake, pink with white “lace” and “frills”, red roses and turquoise leaves. Ebisu squealed in excitement as the baker made a teddy bear with pink cheeks and holding a heart.

“Let's do it!” She said.

“Do what?” Fujita asked, woken up from the reverie.

“Bake a cake!” Ebisu continued.

Fujita blinked. “You want to bake a cake?”

“Yes! Let's make one!”

“I-I don't know how to bake a cake, Ebisu.”

“Me neither!” Ebisu said, hopping to her feet. “But we watched all the vids! We know what to do!”

Well, she wasn't wrong. There were plenty of videos that literally show you step by step how to make the cakes and they watched dozens of them over the last few weeks. In theory, they should know the recipes by heart. They know all the necessary motions and what it must look like.

“Okay!” Fujita said. “Let's try!”

Ebisu hopped around in excitement, then bolted out the room they were hanging out it. Fujita scrambled to his feet and followed her, watching her from behind disappear behind turn after turn. He heard, then saw her nearly collide with a goon. She reached the kitchen and kicked the doors open. She startled another staff member, who quickly and discreetly left, while Fujita caught up and propped himself against the table to catch his breath.

“Cake!” Ebisu cried out, flinging the fridge door open.

“Hold it!” Fujita said. “We must pick a recipe first! What kind of cake do you want? What flavour?”

“Cake!”

Fujita found a vanilla and chocolate cake recipe that looked fairly easy and harmless to do. Even they can bake it without setting En's mansion on fire. Hopefully. “Okay...” Fujita said. “First, get some milk.”

“Milk!” Ebisu said, slamming the carton of milk on the table and denting it.

Fujita stared at her for a moment before continuing. “Next, we need flour.”

“Flour!” Ebisu ran to the cupboard, picked a packet of flour, and propelled it towards Fujita. It hit the table and exploded. Fujita ducked under the table in time and watched the white powder rain over the edges and Ebisu's legs as she was dancing around the table. He waited for it to cease and he got up, looking down at the poor, burst flour packet. It looked like a scene he'd witnessed on Shin and Noi's missions, but white instead of red.

“Okay...” He said. “I'll go get the eggs myself...”

“Eggs!” Ebisu said, running towards the fridge. Fujita cursed out and raced her to it, but Ebisu managed to grab the carton of eggs. Fujita tried to grab it out of her hands, but she ran away from him towards the table. “No!” Fujita screeched. She ran away from him and he chased her, making circles around the table, raising the flour and creating a fog inside the kitchen. “Ebisu, drop the eggs! Wait, _don't_!”

“What's going on here?” Shin's voice rang outside the kitchen. He walked inside to see Fujita and Ebisu wrestling, a carton of eggs dangerously held above the two of them, the table next to them covered in flour. Both of them turned their heads and looked at him with mouths gaping. Shin wondered if it was worth it or not to get involved for the sake of his own nerves, was about to leave, when Fujita very clearly and loudly asked him for help.

“What are you two even doing?” He asked, holding the carton of eggs above his head, with Ebisu fruitlessly trying to jump high enough to reach it.

“Ebisu wants to bake a cake...” Fujita said.

“Just buy one. Or ask the chef to make one.” Shin said, dryly.

“She wants to make it herself.” Fujita explained.

“Cake!” Ebisu said as she took to climbing up on Shin.

Fujita sighed, exasperated.

“Do you know how to bake, Sir?” He asked.

“Nope.” Shin said, putting the carton on the flour-covered table, taking Ebisu off his back and making to leave the kitchen. Noi came into the door-frame and made big eyes at the state of the table.

“What happened?” She asked Shin.

“They're trying to bake a cake for Ebisu.” Shin said, as Ebisu ran to bring bowls and cups, while Fujita fussed around the table, not knowing what to do first about the mess.

“That's so fun!” Noi said, running inside the kitchen herself. “I want to bake too!”

“Really?” Fujita asked, hopeful.

“Really?” Shin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! Baking is fun! And we'll get to eat, Senpai! Come on, let's do it!”

En was sitting in Kikurage's room, petting its fur as it peacefully slept on the ground. He could hear it quietly snore through its nose and make little sounds as it dreamt away.

En's own peace was broken when he noticed a smell of burning. Kikurage was still asleep. He carefully took away his hand and silently left the room as to not wake it up. It did not take long to deduce the smell was coming from the kitchen. He made his way to it, finding himself both curious and annoyed.

He walked into the kitchen and saw flames coming out of the oven, which Fujita was trying to fan with a dish towel. Noi was crouching to pick a bowl off the floor from which chocolate mousse spilled, creating a nasty-looking puddle. There were brown stains on her shirt, sleeves and hair also. Shin was at the table next to her, grumbling under his breath at the mess on the table. At some point he wiped hair out of his face and plastered it back with the eggs and milk mix. Ebisu was filling piping cones with cream with her bare hands, undisturbed by anything happening around her. All three were ignoring the open fire and Fujita's panic. There was smoke also coming from the microwave, which still had a minute to go. A mixer lay dismembered on a corner of the table, seemingly having faced Shin's wrath after it failed to work properly. A spatula was used in lieu of a hammer and it lay broken under the table, along with the empty flour packet.

En stared at the scene for a moment, blinking slowly and taking a deep breath.

“What is happening?” He asked, catching everyone's attention.

“Ebisu wanted a cake.” Fujita said, gasping and dropping the towel as it also caught on fire.

“Why...?” En asked after another moment.

“Cake!” Ebisu screamed, whipping her hand up and the excess of cream that flew off hitting Shin across the face.

En pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ebisu, what kind of cake do you want?” He asked.

“Cake!” She said.

“Everybody, go get clean. We're going to a pâtisserie.”

“But I wanna make it!” Ebisu protested.

“You can watch the bakers do it. You enjoy that, don't you?”

“But I wanna make it!!”

“We'll ask them to let you help them, then.”

“Uh, Mr. En, is that a good idea?” Fujita asked, still trying to put out the fire.

“We'll supervise her.” En said plainly.

“Why the hell is it so hard to bake a fucking cake?” Shin said, trying to wipe the bulk off the cream off his glasses.

“We should join Ebisu at the pâtisserie too, Senpai!” Noi said, wiping chocolate off her sleeve and tasting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
